


Rare Pairs

by blue_beetle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle





	Rare Pairs

Clary awakens in an unknown bed. The space next to her is empty but there was definitely someone there recently. Clary steps out the bed and heads over to the bathroom. She opens the door and Isabelle is standing in front of the mirror naked. Clary immediately closes the door.

'Don't be scared Clary, you weren't scared last night'

'What happened?' Clary asks. 

'You don't remember?' Isabelle asks. 

'No'

'We had sex and you enjoyed it a little too much for your first time as being a lesbian'

'Well, this is awkward'

'Clary, please don't leave, I enjoyed it too. You are really good at getting your tongue in'

'I'm confused, Isabelle, why did we do this?'

Isabelle walks out the bathroom naked and puts a hand on Clary's face. She leans in so that there breasts are touching. Clary suddenly realised she is naked too. 

'Because we love each other'

Isabelle picks up Clary and lays her on the bed. She then opens Clary's legs and begins to lick her in private areas. 

'I'm not the only one good at getting my tongue in'

'You said that last night' Isabelle states.

And it continues all through the day and night. Isabelle and Clary are perfect for each other.


End file.
